


Tiny Umbrella

by DeadSpace (wowashootingstar)



Series: Misc. Goshi Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowashootingstar/pseuds/DeadSpace
Summary: Ryoma encounters a friend on a rainy day.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Series: Misc. Goshi Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Tiny Umbrella

Ryoma held onto his hat, which was now soaking wet, as he trudged through the rain. Usually, he didn’t mind rainy days. The sound of raindrops falling around him made great white noise, and the atmosphere storms made was always enjoyable.

However, walking through a heavy rainstorm with no umbrella was significantly less enjoyable.

Admittedly, he brought this on himself. He knew there were signs of rain, so he could’ve brought an umbrella to be safe… but nope. Oh well.

It was getting harder and harder to see through all the raindrops, even making looking at the ground difficult. He was certain he couldn’t be too far off from his home, though. Just a bit more walking…

...Suddenly, Ryoma no longer felt rain falling on him. He looked up, expecting to see a tree or something, but his eyes met someone else’s, colored a warm red behind round glasses.

“Gonta? I didn’t expect to see you out here.”

“Hello Hoshi!!” Gonta beamed, holding onto an umbrella. “Gonta saw you walking without an umbrella and wanted to help! He’s sorry that it’s so small…”

“Hm?” Ryoma had then noticed how close together they were, the umbrella’s size likely being the reason. He pulled down his hat to hide the blush spreading on his face. “Oh, it’s fine. I honestly hadn’t noticed.”

“Ah, ok!” Gonta continued walking next to him. He looked a bit awkward slowing to Ryoma’s pace, with how much larger his steps usually were, but he didn’t seem to mind much. Then again, he never seemed like he minded anything. He was always radiating a cheery aura when he was around as if nothing could bring him down.

A huge factor in why Ryoma didn’t deserve to be around him.

“Y’know, you really shouldn’t be around someone like me,” Ryoma muttered. “It’s not a good idea to hang around a murderer.”

“But it isn’t gentlemanly to leave someone in the rain! Gonta couldn’t just walk away!”

“Hmph… It really isn’t a big deal…”

“Well, Gonta knows he wouldn’t want to walk alone in the rain… Why should he let someone else do the same?”

“...Guess I can’t argue with that.”

Ryoma could’ve objected further, and he knew he probably should’ve… but he really did like being around the big guy. His near-constant smile, the way he talked about his interests so passionately, how kind he was… Everything about Gonta made him a treat to be around, even if Ryoma knew he didn’t deserve it. Besides, not many other classmates seemed willing to listen to the guy ramble about bugs or whatever else was on his mind.

Might as well make up for that.

And so he did. Or he tried to, atleast. Ryoma spent the rest of the walk listening to Gonta say whatever came to mind. It was nice hearing his voice, even if Ryoma had trouble keeping up with some of the conversation topics that came up without much knowledge on bugs. Either way, it was… nice. He couldn’t really think of a better word for it.

He had even forgotten how close they had to be to fit under the tiny umbrella. That was alright.

Remembering that might’ve killed the mood anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhh i feel like i messed up the characterization ;v;
> 
> i had this idea for a while now but never got around to writing it until now, so y e a


End file.
